Sign of Affection
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Edward wants to know why Envy insists on calling him 'ochibisan', while looking at him that way... [EnvyEd yaoi, shounenai]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. EnvyEd. OOCness? Set in canon timeline :D Err. Pointless fluff XD;;

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

Edward wanted to know why.

He was used to being insulted due to his smaller-than-normal height. He was used to yelling and kicking those people who ridiculed his height. Or his lack of.

He was used to beanie, short, short-stuff, etc, etc.

Everybody said different words every time they made fun of him, but one person insisted on calling him one word.

O-chibi-san.

Envy.

Edward wanted to know why.

Edward wanted to know why, because every-damn-time Envy said that word to address him, a certain look would come inside those amethyst eyes. And Envy always said that word in that same purring way. And Envy would always lean closer and closer, until Ed would have trouble focusing on the wild-haired teen.

Edward wanted to know why.

He asked Al.

But then again, maybe he shouldn't have included his descriptions of Envy's white teeth while he was speaking. Al seemed to have been traumatized for life. But then, his younger brother recovered wonderfully, and was now dropping all sorts of hints that he couldn't decipher.

He asked Winry.

But then again, that woman only laughed at him heartily, before hugging him fiercely, spouting things like 'Ooooh, Ed's _growing up_!'. And then, Ed asked her again, with all the confusion he felt, before Winry threatened to hurl her favorite tools at him if he couldn't figure out the answer _soon_.

He asked Roy.

The bastard colonel stared at him, like he had grown two heads, and asked, while stammering over his laughter, about how the hell could Ed have missed the reason. Of course, Ed didn't take Roy's answer seriously, because he didn't say that the person involved was a certain four-hundred-year-old homunculus.

He asked Wrath.

He didn't know what possessed him to ask the younger Homunculus, but the reaction he got was similar to Al's, fortified by the sugar-high that Wrath seemed to sport at all times.

He asked Lust.

He _still_ didn't know what happened to him, because asking enemies really wasn't one of the smartest things to do, but she gave him a creepy smile. She said, in a no-nonsense tone of voice, that these type of things should be incredibly easy to figure out.

He wanted to know why.

Nobody was able to give him any satisfactory answer, which was why he was forced to ask the person he was asking _about_.

He asked Envy.

Ed uneasily shifted his weight from one foot to another. Envy was gazing at him, with those cat-like eyes, expectedly, the dark cloak of the night making that pale skin glow. Ed didn't really know why Al insisted that he talk to Envy at night. It made Ed lose his focus, because damn, Envy looked really _nice_, if Ed looked up-close.

"Why do you always call me... o-chibi-san... like..." Ed started, flushing despite himself. The question sounded stupid, especially because he didn't want to start describing Envy to himself.

"Like this?" Envy asked lightly, and he pinned Ed to the nearby wall, ignoring the spluttering protests. "O-chibi-san," The oldest homunculus drawled, letting his breath wash over the blushing alchemist.

Ed nodded vigorously, while also crawling away from the hold Envy bound him with.

"A-ah," Envy said, as those understanding the predicament already. "It's because I think you're cute, chibi-san," Envy clarified, watching in fascination as Edward took a very nice shade of red.

Edward was still stumped, but the look in Envy's eyes was worrying. He managed a tight smile. Damn, his stomach has been doing flip-flops again. "A-ah... I see... I get it... now... I should get going because Al must be looking for me and it's late and I should go home and..."

If possible, Envy looked more amused. He leaned forward, pushing his weight towards the blushing Ed. Ed's hands, out of their own accord, settled on the sides of those pearly-skinned thighs. Envy's choice in clothing always bothered Ed, and it definitely bothered him now.

"I don't think you get it, o-chibi-san," Envy said again in that drawl, his violet eyes half-mast.

And in the most obvious move to everyone but Ed, Envy leaned upwards and kissed him.

Ed felt himself gasp in surprise, because he didn't think that Envy, of all people, would ever do this to him. The pair of soft lips massaged his own, coaxing him to open up. It was nice, really, very, very _nice_.

Envy's ice-cold hands slithered inside his tank top, tracing patterns that only the homunculus knew. Ed shivered at the action, and he gripped Envy's thighs tighter, trying to release the tension and nervousness that was melting around him.

It took a lot of willpower, but Ed pulled away from the kiss. He was panting, but he was pleased to note that Envy was in a similar -though less... uhh, panting- condition.

"Why... Why did you that?" Ed asked shyly, disgusted at himself for sounding like that.

Envy's eyes widened, as though he was guilty of something, but it disappeared soon afterwards. Envy placed his gloved hands on Ed's burning cheeks, and the chibi-alchemist felt the definite tremble on those strong hands.

"I..." Envy started, biting his lip. He took a shuddering breath, and smirked. "It's because I think you're cute, o-chibi-san," Envy said instead.

Ed was about to ask more, because he knew that Envy changed his words at the last minute, but Envy would have nothing of those embarassing questions.

So, Envy leaned up and kissed him.

_Someday, they'd both have to courage to admit it.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

I'm fully aware that I ignored the canon!Envy that wanted to murder Ed and the canon!Ed who wanted to murder Envy back XD;; But this was written in twenty minutes, and I didn't have time to include the angst and drama XD;;

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
